Amusei
__FLAGS__ }} Amusei is an Argonian first seen in the Imperial City Waterfront taking the Thieves Guild admission test along with the Hero of Kvatch and Methredhel. Amusei has yet to make a living as a thief, and can be found living homeless when first encountered. Interaction Amussei grew up in Leyawiin, and moved to the Imperial City to become a thief. Prior to any guild interactions, Amusei will own nothing but the cloths on his back and his bedroll in the Waterfront. His skill in Magic are in the Illusion arts, more specifically, spells like Chameleon, Invisibility, and Silence. May the Best Thief Win When looking the join the guild, the Hero will have to face off against both Methredhel and Amusei. Armand Christophe will decide to choose the best man for the job by contest, and will send the three into the city to find Amantius Allectus' Diary. Amusei will start his search in the wrong district, and will fail this task. After the Hero is accepted into the guild, Amusei will decide to freelance as a thief instead of joining the guild and will move to Leyawiin. Ahdarji's Heirloom After making it to Leyawiin, Amusei will attempt to make it as a freelance thief, but ends up only getting into trouble. He steals a ring from Amusei, whos partner was a member of the guild. It is explained that the ring at one point belonged to Alessia Caro, the Countess of Leyawiin. Ahdarji's husband had stolen it and kept it for his wife. After stealing it, Amusei tried to sell it back the Alessia, who had him thrown into jail. In order to find out the location of the ring, the Hero must go into the prison and speak to Amusei. Amusei will be less then excited for the visit and will ask why he should offer any help when he is stuck in prison and awaiting his execution. Three options will be possible to this question. Two options will be met in swift rejection, due to lack of trust and freedom. Helping him by slipping him a lockpick is the only way to get his help. He will explain his story about how he was unable to fence the ring due to the inscription inside, and how the countess "tricked him" and locked him up. He will add that the countess rarely leaves the castle, so he himself doesn't see how they hero will be-able to get the ring. After escaping, he will leave the city to continue his life elsewhere as a freelance thief. Lost Histories While searching for a missing guild brother, the hero will discover how he was captured and longs in the prisons inside Castle Skingrad. As it turns out, he was locked up in the same cell as Amusei, who was again arrested for theft. However, when entering the prison, there will be no sign of Theranis, the book he was sent to steal, or Amusei. A prisoner, Larthjar the Laggard will explain that the prisoners are subject to the unknown wills of "The Pale Lady". Every so often, she will enter the cells and take somebody for unknown reasons, and that after three times they never return. Theranis has been missing for a few days, and the lady had just taken Amusei for the third time within the last hour. Following the trail of blood and the hidden passages, the Hero will find a hidden room with Amusei and the Pale lady, who draining blood from her prisoners. After freeing Amusei and getting him out of the castle, he will tell the hero what happened. After being locked up, he was put into the same cell as Theranis, and the two began to talk. Before Theranis was taken for the third time, he explained that before he was arrested, he hid the book and wanted Amusei to get it to the guild, as he knew that he would die. Amusei will tell the hero the books location as thanks, and head out to attempt to join the guild again, seeing the perks of being a part of it. Member of the Guild After this, he will join the guild and become the personal messenger to the Gray Fox. After the Hero turns in so much in stolen goods, Amusei will arrive and deliver the message. Dialogue *''"Step aside! I'm going to win the right to join the guild. You can't beat me."'' *''"What do you want?"'' *''"You, too."'' *''"Go ahead, please."'' *''"Goodbye."'' *''"What can I do for you?"'' *''"Take care."'' *''"What?"'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Hello."'' *''"Yes?"'' *''"Farewell."'' Appearances * ru:Амузай de:Amusei Category:Oblivion: Argonians Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Members